


Could Be Dangerous

by thingsKTsays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsKTsays/pseuds/thingsKTsays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways it seemed like absolutely nothing had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble to get my feet wet. Written for kriskenshin over on Tumblr because she asked for mini-Johnlock drabbles in her ask box. This isn't really Johnlock and is also too long for an ask, so it goes here.

In some ways it seemed like absolutely nothing had changed.

Sherlock had been gone for three long years, dead and buried as far as John knew. John had moved on, or tried to, anyway. But when Sherlock’s key opened the unchanged lock to 221B, his face thinner and paler, a small scar under his eye but undeniably _him_ , John didn't bother asking questions.

Sherlock said _dead body_ and _come_ and _could be dangerous_ , his voice the same and so much hope in his eyes that there was no hesitation when John stood. He pulled an old pea coat from the closet, tossing it to Sherlock before donning his own.

_Bit cold to be running about London at night without a coat, now isn’t it?_

And anything John wanted to say, wanted to scream at Sherlock could wait.

Tonight they had a case to solve.

_fin._


End file.
